vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MegaMan.EXE
Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''5-B, ' potentially '''3-A or Low 2-C Name: ''' MegaMan.EXE, Hub Hikari '''Origin: Mega Man Battle Network Gender: Male Age: '''10-12 years old '''Classification: '''NetNavi, Human-Navi Hybrid '''Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, Super Speed, Superhuman Stamina, Ultimate Program, Transformation into his various forms, Capable of converting parts of his body into various weapons via Battle Chips, possible Time Stop with Mega and Giga Class chips (debatable), Expert Marksman, Capable Hand to Hand Combatant (shown punching out Gutsman in his first appearance), Dark Power, tremendous Computer Memory Capacity (used to store his human DNA and allows him to forcibly assimilate other Data Beings), Ultimate Program (grants access to most of his transformation abilities and is more adaptable than most other Navis) additional abilities such as flight with Battle Chips and Programs, Summoning via Mega Chips, Giga Chips, and Program Advances, Can terraform the surrounding environment into an ocean, grassland, desert, or volcanic region with Battle Chips | Various Elemental Powers and supplementary abilities | Flight, Wind Manipulation, and Feather Projectiles in Falzar form, Fire Breath and Improved defenses in Gregar form, Improved close-combat ability with claws, Massively increased buster speed (Gregar Beast Out's buster is comparable to a gatling gun in rate of fire compared to base with Falzar Beast Out's only just behind) | Matter Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, and Data Assimilation on a Universal Scale Attack Potency: At least Planet Level '(comparable to the likes of Bass and Duo), '| At least Planet Level+, likely higher '''in Bass Cross (combined the powers of both Mega Man and Bass) | Potentially '''Universe Level or Universe+ '(defeated Alpha, who was the previous incarnation of the Cyber World, and absorbed the entire Cyber World in Bug Style. Hub Form described as more powerful than Slur, Bass, or the Super Cybeast, the latter of which vaporized 60% of the Earth with ease. Bug Style destroyed, absorbed, then restored the Cyber World in its entirety, and Hub Form is vastly superior.) 'Speed: '''At least '''Massively FTL+ (fought and defeated Duo, who can be summoned nearly instantaneously across interstellar distances as part of his Mega Chip) | Higher '''in Bass Cross (utterly dominated Nebula Grey who easily countered Mega Man and Bass in the movie) | '''Higher '''in Beast Out (shown to be many times faster than base, routinely speedblitzing the Cybeasts and other foes) | '''Much Higher (at least 60.4 Quadrillion Times times the speed of light via this calc:) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (routinely wields weapons that can grow as large as himself with ease) Striking Strength: At least Class EJ, '''likely '''much higher (trades blows with Bass and other powerful foes), Durability: Planet Level+ '''(tanked hits from other planet destroyers like Bass and Duo), potentially '''Universe Level (survived hits from Alpha and was only deleted after self-destructing to destroy the remnants of Alpha and the old net) | Higher '''in Gregar Beast Out (built in Super Armor, adds the Cybeast's power to his own) | Potentially '''Universe+ with the Dark Aura Giga Chip (designed to survive the end of the Cyber World) Stamina: Quite High, often forced to fight for long stretches of time in gauntlets against bosses and viruses and survived prolonged fights against powerful foes like Nebula Grey and Bass. Range: Several kilometers with Mega Buster and ranged Battle Chips. Extended melee range with melee Battle Chips. | At least City Level+ in Beast Out, potentially Planetary (caused computers all around Cyber City to go haywire simply by roaring, the Cybeasts were known to wander the entire Net, razing any programs they could find along the way) | Universal in Bug Style and Full Power Standard Equipment: Mega Buster and various Battle Chips. Intelligence: Equivalent of a studious 10-12 year old boy, but is an extremely skilled fighter who has fought hundreds of different kinds of viruses and trumped fighters with decades or even centuries of experience over him. He's a capable strategist and can make plans on the fly (as seen when he pacified Spoutman) and is fully capable of fending for himself if his connection with Lan is cut off for some reason when most other Navis are helpless otherwise. Weaknesses: Reliant on his brother Lan for his supply of Battle Chips. | His elemental weakness changes depending on which form he's using, is forced out of Double Soul and the Cross System if he takes damage from an attack he's weak to | Bass Cross is an unstable transformation due to the sheer power both Bass and Mega Man possess, limiting the amount of time spent in it, bit of a berserker in the manga (referred to as The Legendary Berserker) | He runs the risk of losing control when using Dark Chips or Beast Out for prolonged periods | Can't maintain Full Power mode for very long and Bug Style is uncontrollable, nearly causing the deletion of the Net along with Mega Man himself from absorbing so much data. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Mega Buster: '''Mega Man's standard weapon. He's capable of firing of blasts at high speed, with each shot being powerful enough to dispatch normal viruses. He can also charge a shot for additional stopping power. In addition, the properties of the charged shot vary with his transformations (i.e. becoming a powerful flamethrower with limited range in Heat Cross) '''Battle Chips: '''Mega Man has a large supply of these at his disposal, the majority of which convert Mega Man's arm into a weapon for him to use or create a weapon to throw. However, some of them have less direct effects such as providing flight. Among them, a a few have effects that may border on hax level such as the creation of powerful barriers (the infamous Aura and Dark Aura chips are standouts here), intangibility and invisibility (Invis), black hole generation (the self-explanatory Black Hole Chip), and instantly terraforming the surrounding area into water, lava, grass, ice, or a special zone that reduces the damage he takes by half (the various stage and seed chips). Several of the Mega and Giga Class chips summon other characters to the battlefield, freezing all opponents in place as the attack occurs (which may or may not be disputed as a time stop or a mere game mechanic) or have even more broken attacks and abilities hat are otherwise only available to other characters (such as the aforementioned Dark Aura that was stated to have been designed to last through the destruction of the Cyber World). A list of links to every Battle Chip ever available to Mega Man can be found at the bottom of the page here '''Program Advances: Mega Man is capable of unleashing extremely powerful attacks called Program Advances if he receives specific Battle Chips in a certain order. They range from energy blades with extreme cutting power (i.e. LifeSword) to powerful beam barrages (i.e. Hyper Burst) to destructive tag team combos (i.e. Double Hero), or just plain unlimited use of a souped up weapon for a few seconds (i.e. Zeta Cannon) These are usually the most powerful attacks Mega Man can muster outside of his transformations. Giga Freeze: '''An immensely powerful program that can only be wielded by a select few "Chosen Ones". Designed as a failsafe against the immensely powerful Alpha, it is able to freeze almost any program instantly for all eternity. Serenade claims that the program is capable of freezing the entire Net solid. It's full capability is never seen since its only on-screen use is against Bass, who resisted it casually with a single hand due to having knowledge of it prior to the engagement as well as being a Chosen One himself. It was also never used against Alpha since the primordial being had grown powerful enough to absorb Bass, rendering the program useless against the beast. A full list of Program Advances can be found here. '''Transformations: '''He has shown to be capable of a variety of transformations, with the properties varying from game to game. * '''Style Change: '''He is able to change into a variety of different forms with varying abilities and elemental affinities with the Style Change program. The elements and powersets are interchangeable, but the most well-known are Guts (improved melee and added gatling ability), Custom (drastically enhances firepower and the effectiveness of Program Advances), Shield (provides a shield that can negate most forms of damage and even convert opposing attacks into a kinetic energy burst to damage foes) and Team (allows Mega Man to assimilate the powers of other Navis such as Glyde's flight and improves his ability to use Navi chips) Styles. In addition there are also the Ground and Shadow variants (focusing on terraforming the environment to Mega Man's liking and stealth respectively). There is also the infamous Bug Style, a tremendously powerful form that allowed Mega Man to assimilate the entire Net at one point and later restore it when he came back to his senses (nearly perishing from the sheer amount of data absorbed) A full list of Style Changes can be found here. * '''Hub Style/Hub.Bat: '''His strongest Style Change, formed from his status as a Navi with human DNA. It gives him the powers of all of his other Styles aside from Bug Style combined without the type weaknesses. The strain of maintaining it cuts his vitality in half, but the overwhelming power it provides more than makes up for it. * '''Double Soul: '''Allows him to temporarily take on the abilities of a Navi he has a deep friendship with by sacrificing a Battle Chip (or by using the appropriate Navi Chip in the anime). As a result, he gains many of their attacks (i.e. ProtoMan's Wide Sword Charge Shot) and their supplementary abilities (i.e. ProtoMan's Proto Shield). He also gains their weaknesses, rendering him vulnerable to being forced out of Double Soul if hit with an element he's weak to. It also has a time limit on its use in the games. When invoked with a Dark Chip, Mega Man can enter Chaos Unison, an even more powerful version (with an even shorter time limit) that allows him to use a Dark Chip's powers without risk of injury through his charge shot. However, should he mistime the release of the attack he runs the risk of summoning a dark clone of himself to attack him for thirteen seconds. He can only use each one of his Double Soul forms once per battle. A full list of Double Souls can be found here. * '''Bass Cross: '''A transformation that may or may not be related to the Cross System that appeared in the fifth game. As its name would imply, it grants Mega Man access to a variety of powers wielded by his rival, Bass. Along with incredible speed and strength that surpasses anything the Navis were capable of their own, Mega Man is granted access to Bass's devastating and nigh-undodgeable Buster Rake, Hell's Rolling, and Darkness Overload attacks (the latter of which is especially notable due to being the single most powerful achievable attack in the entire series) along with Bass's levitation ability, allowing him to easily overpower Nebula Grey in the movie. The golden version seems to focus more on raw physical ability in the movie while the silver version prioritizes Bass's special attacks. However, it has been stated that no single body should be able to contain the power of two Ultimate Programs, rendering the transformation unstable and nearly deleting both Navis by the battles end. The full article on this transformation can be found here. * '''Beast Out: '''This function allows Mega Man to tap into the power of the Cybeast sealed within him to temporarily utilize its powers. Both the Gregar and Falzar transformations increase his power and speed dramatically, grant him claws to attack his foes at close range, and boosts the power of his Battle Chips even further. He is only able to use it for a limited time though, exhausting him physically and emotionally in the process of keeping the Cybeast locked away. If invoked once again while exhausted he loses control and enters a state called Beast Over, rendering him invincible and uncontrollable while remaining able to use any Battle Chips inserted prior to activation. After it runs out Mega Man is left in an extremely vulnerable state with his health constantly depleting and rendering him unable to enter any other transformations. * '''Cross System: '''An ability similar Double Soul, it has no requirements outside of the preliminary friendship and link stage, making it a more convenient ability. It also suffers the same type-advantage weakness as Double Soul and its one use of a form per battle rule. Unlike Double Soul, the Cross System can be combined with Beast Out for even more firepower, granting him all of the abilities of Beast Out while retaining the elemental affinities and supplemental abilities of the Cross selected. A full list of Crosses and their Beast counterparts can be found here. * '''Full Power (Hub Form): '''His most powerful transformation, in which he appears as a flickering hologram version of what he would have looked like as a human. With this all of his previous abilities are sealed in favor of total energy and matter manipulation as well as data assimilation on a universal scale. In this form he is potentially the single most powerful Navi in the series, able to delete Nebula Grey with a wave of his hand. In this form he's implied to outstrip practically every one of Mega Man's previous foes, but he can't maintain it for very long and using it leaves him exhausted. Hub Style is a partial invocation of this power. '''Key: Base | Various Transformations | Bass Cross | Beast Out | Bug Style and Full Power Notable Victories: DBZ Verse (Paired with the other incarnations, but agreed to sweep the entire verse all the way through Battle of the Gods with ease) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marksmen Category:Flight Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Capcom Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Mega Man Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 2 Category:Hero Characters Category:Kids Category:Element Users